


Desperate

by sydwtr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Canon, See Notes for Additional Warnings, Size Difference, Underwater Blowjob, Vomiting, Wetting, bladder desperation, lack of safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/pseuds/sydwtr
Summary: Vax has to take a piss. Grog's happy to let him.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on smacking on the non-con/dub-con warning but ultimately, despite the bad BDSM etiquette and lack of communication, these two are still two freely consenting adults in the story. However if a perceived lack of contextual consent doesn’t jive with you, you’ll probably dislike this one.

Gods above, he _hates_ rooming with his sister sometimes. Granted, they can afford their own rooms at the inn, most everyone else in their tentative group has elected to go solo, but… But if this tentative group breaks up, if they need to forge out on their own, if if if--the point is, Vex is right. They can share the bed just like when they were kids and they can save the gold for a night at the inn just in case.

That doesn’t change the fact that she takes too fucking long in the room’s private bath. It doesn’t change the fact that he was squirming with the need to take a piss fifteen minutes ago. Emon’s a fancy town, he can’t just go piss in an alley and this inn’s a nice place, there’s no public toilet for him to relieve himself in.

Vax hits the door again with a desperate fist. “Vex! Hurry the fuck up already!”

“This room cost us five gold, I’m getting my money’s worth!”

This is going to kill him.

He slips out of their shared room with a small whine of desperation, looks up and down the hall quickly. The only other person in this part of the inn is the big guy, Grog, settled into the king size bed because nothing smaller will fit his massive size. Vax swallows down his nerves, he hasn’t exactly spent a lot of solo time with the guy since meeting up in Stillben, crosses the ornate hall and pounds on his door.

“Hey, big man!”

“What.” The voice that rumbles out from inside the room sends heat pooling into his stomach, something Vax will examine when he’s not in the midst of squirming bladder desperation. He can hear the massive footsteps as Grog comes to the door, can see the way the wood shifts as the big man leans on it.

“Lemme in,” Vax hisses, one hand clutching between his legs as another stab of pain throbs through his kidneys.

“Why should I, elf?” The weight on the door shifts and Vax feels his blood run suddenly cold. Half the reason he has to piss so bad is all the drinking they did downstairs to celebrate making it to town and fuck, the big guy had done at least double what anyone else at the table had. When Grog gets drunk, he gets feisty. Punchy. Horny. All three at once.

“Gotta take a piss and my sister won’t get out of our bathroom.” His voice has lowered, his cheeks burning. Vax shifts his weight again and leans on the door, closing his eyes. “C’mon, I just need your chamber pot for like a minute.”

He almost falls when the door opens, yelps and feels another hot shock pass through his stomach when a big hand catches him around the waist. Grog steadies him with a hand on his hip, shuts the door behind and flips the flimsy lock. He could pick any one of these if he needed to, but this had seemed like the safer bet.

“Thanks, I’ll--”

Grog’s hand tightens on his hip and Vax swallows. “Now hang on a minnit…” That hand is fucking massive against him, fingers curled all the way around to his ass, thumb posed… Oh, fucking shit. “What makes ya think I want ya pissin’ all in my room that I paid for, elf?”

“Don’t call me th--ahh…” Grog’s thumb presses against his lower stomach and Vax’s protest turns into a whine, high and needy. “F… fuck… Don’t or I’m gonna…”

“Gonna what? Piss y’self?” He takes a step forward and Vax is forced to back up against the door, his neck craning back to look to Grog’s face. The thumb pressed into his bladder rubs a slow circle and he whines low in the back of his throat. “Gonna mess your smalls like… like a li’l boy?”

This is not part of the plan. The plan was to get let in, take a piss, and go back to his own room. Vax squirms, teeth catching his lip as Grog’s other hand tangles into his hair and tugs. A third bolt of heat drops into his stomach. “Grog…” The tone wants to be warning, but all that comes out is a whimper.

“Say it.”

His head drops to Grog’s broad, bare chest, the flush on his cheeks climbing up his ears and down his neck as that thumb continues its slow circles, pressing into his bladder and edging him closer and closer to-- “I-I’m gonna… ‘m gonna pee in my smalls… like… like a li’l boy…” Grog’s thumb grinds in and Vax whimpers, his fists clenching against the big man’s chest. “Daddy…”

“Lookit me, li’l boy.” The hand in his hair tugs until his head tilts up, until he’s looking Grog in the eye. The tears he’s been trying to hold back, mixed desperation and humiliation, spill over and he lets out a sob. “It’s ‘cause you waited too long that you’re gonna piss y’self. You shoulda come an’ told me you hadda go sooner.”

“Daddy… I can’t…”

“Shh, li’l boy, I know. You jus’ do what comes natural like, an’ Daddy’ll take good care’a you after.” The permission comes with a final press of Grog’s thumb into his bladder and Vax feels his tightly held control slip, the warm flow of piss hitting his smalls. He sobs miserably, reaches between his legs and holds himself to try to stop it… then just to try to cover it, the release too much of a relief for him to fight it. His smalls soak through in a moment, then his trousers, warm piss running down his legs and puddling on the floor. Grog’s thumb keeps rubbing into his stomach, forcing more and more out of him, until Vax falls limp against him, the stream finally stopping as his bladder completely empties.

“Such a messy li’l boy…” He stumbles as he’s pushed back to the door, whines and ducks his head low. “Show me.”

Vax’s hands are trembling, gripping himself through his soaked clothes. He shakes his head quickly, breath hitching with another sob as Grog’s massive hand catches his chin.

“I said show Daddy.” The thumb, the very same thumb that had been pressing on his bladder, slips between his lips as the grip on his chin changes, forces his head up. Vax whines, his hands pulling away, tears rushing down his burning cheeks as he shows the large wet stain that now covers most of the front of his pants. “Well damn, elf, y’sure made a mess’a things…”

The thumb in his mouth muffles his reply, probably for the better. Snapping off now will just make what comes next worse. Grog stares down at him for a long minute, giving the piss soaking Vax’s pants plenty of time to become seriously uncomfortable. He finally starts squirming, whining, then reaches the point of desperate enough to bite down on Grog’s thumb.

The big man gives a shout of surprise, pulls his hand free and cracks Vax across the face with a blow that sends the half-elf to the floor, falling into the puddle of his piss.

He groans, pushes himself to sit up and almost slips in the mess. “Shit, big man, that’s nasty…”

“I’unno, s’kinda hot…” Grog hauls him the rest of the way up by the arm, gives his face a cursory once-over before lifting him completely off the ground. His voice drops, low and calming. “C’mon, now, li’l boy. Gotta getcha cleaned up.”

“Daddy…” Vax squirms as he’s carried to the bathroom, whines at the uncomfortable clinging of his clothes. There’s no fighting what Grog wants to do to him, not like this. He lets himself be set down on the edge of the huge, fancy tub, lets Grog manhandle him out of his shirt and trousers. One large hand cups him through his soaked smalls, rubs against him with deliciously painful friction that sends fresh tears pricking hs eyes.

“Yer li’l cock is all wet… bet it must really hurt, huh?” The fake sympathy is undercut by the rough pressure of Grog’s hand squeezing him, riding him on the edge between pain and pleasure. Vax whines, reaches up and wraps his arms around the big man’s shoulders and grinds into his hand. He hears water begin to run, feels heat and steam behind him a second before Grog’s other hand plants on his chest, shoves him backwards into the warm tub.

He comes up gasping, struggles as his pissy smalls are yanked impatiently off his body, torn at the seams and discarded. For the first time since the door opened, it registers to Vax that Grog isn’t just shirtless as usual, but completely nude and has been the whole time. He wriggles himself around in the tub as it fills with water, makes space for the big man as he settles into it and shuts the flow off.

Like this the size difference is even more extreme, Vax fitting easily on to Grog’s lap in the large tub, which just barely holds the big guy. He squirms back against Grog’s broad chest, tries to get comfortable in the steaming water. Hands run over his skin, scrub away the residual piss on him none too kindly. “See? Daddy takes care’a you, don’t he?”

“Yes, Daddy…”

“An’ you take care’a Daddy, huh, li’l boy?”

Vax squirms, rubs the crack of his ass against Grog’s hardening cock. Shit, there’s no lube in here as far as he saw and there’s no fucking way he’s taking the big man dry. Not if he wants to be able to walk in the morning. “Y-yes, Daddy…?”

“Then git to takin’ care.” Before he can ask what that means, Grog’s hands spin him in the tub, thread into his hair and shove his face under. Vax flails with panic, looking up and seeing the wide grin through the rippling water. He’s pulled forward roughly, Grog’s hard cock rubbing against the side of his face.

His hands wrap around it first, stroking and squeezing, his mouth opening and freeing what little air he had held onto as he takes Grog into his mouth. Do it fast and breathe again, he knows the rule. He knows how Grog likes it, doesn’t waste time with more than a cursory suck before he relaxes his jaw, opens his throat, and lets himself be shoved down.

Grog fucks his throat like it’s a sex toy, one of those fake pussies he’s seen in salacious shops. The hard pulls to his hair that guide his head up and down, force the cock in and out of his throat, are going to be a bitch of a headache tomorrow. Assuming the lack of air doesn’t kill him first, that is.

He’s yanked up and off Grog’s cock, comes out of the water gasping and choking. One hand slaps his cheek lightly, pulls in his waning focus. “Don’ die on me, elf.”

“F… fuck yourse--” The choked words disappear as he’s forced back down, as his throat is once more filled with cock. Vax gags on it, feels drool run down his chin and be washed away by the choppy bath water.

Grog has stamina for days, but he blows quickly when he wants to. It’s about the only thing that saves Vax from a very awkward call to Pike. His eyelids flutter shut, the small sip of air he’s been holding slipping out of his nose in a little stream of bubbles as Grog suddenly shoves him down further, holds him down and fills his throat and stomach with cum.

Vax leans over the side of the tub when he comes up and retches, spewing cum and bath water onto the tiled floor. He trembles, his stomach cramping something awful, his head still swimmy with lack of air as Grog’s hand rubs his back.

“Chokin’ ya wi’ it… s’just too fun, elf.”

“Fuck off,” he croaks out, flopping back against the big guy and closing his eyes. “We need a safeword, I almost passed out.”

“A what?”

Vax groans, reaching up and clapping both hands against Grog’s cheeks. “A word that means ‘stop’ when we’re playin’ like this, dumb-dumb.”

“Sounds lame.”

“S’posed to keep me from dyin’ when you get all crazy. I’ll…” He yawns, curling up against Grog. “I’ll think’a one an’ letcha know. When I say it, it’ll mean ‘stop,’ you got that?” His words are slurring together, cum-drunk and sex hazed, but he means them.

“Yeah, yeah…” Grog scoops him from the tub, pulls the plug to drain the water and wraps them both in fluffy soft towels. He settles Vax onto the bed, curls around him like a protective barrier and runs a gentler hand through his hair, silent for almost five minutes. “Did ya wanna get off, elf?”

Vax cracks one eye open, reminding himself not to get content enough to fall asleep. Grog isn’t exactly the _cuddling_ type after sex. Especially not after the type of impromptu sex they have. “Mmm… m’good…”

“Good,” Grog snorts, tugging his hair. “Then git outta m’bed. You didn’ pay fer it.”

“Oh, fuck you.” His clothes are fucking ruined. He’s keeping the damn towel. Vax hauls himself up and to the door, flipping the lock. “ _Jenga_. That’s the word that means stop. Think you can remember that, big man?”

“Think you can r’member to say it when I’m fuckin’ yer brains out, elf?”

Vax slams out of the room before Grog can see his cheeks flush again. He slips into his own room, sighs to see the bathroom door still closed and changes quickly into clean clothes. By the time Vex comes out of the bathroom, he’s half-asleep in bed.

“Did you still want to take a bath, Vax?” she asks, sitting on the other side of the bed and brushing her hair out slowly.

“Nah… I went across the hall and stole Grog’s bathroom… Those tubs are fuckin’ huge, huh?” He rolls over, looks at her with a crooked grin. “Coulda probably fit us both, like when we were kids.”

“Don’t be a weirdo. Creepy.”


End file.
